headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Timmy Jordan
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = | continuity = Aliens film series | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Hadley's Hope, LV-426 | known relatives = Russ Jordan Colonist. Father, deceased. Anne Jordan Colonist. Mother, deceased. Rebecca Jordan Younger sister, deceased. | status = | born = | died = June 26th, 2179 Alien: River of Pain, p. 305 (2014), Titan Books. Christopher Golden. | 1st appearance = Aliens (1986) | final appearance = | actor = Christopher Henn }} Timmy Jordan is a fictional child and a minor character featured in the Aliens multimedia franchise. Played by actor Christopher Henn, he appeared in a deleted scene in the 1986 movie Aliens. Biography Timmy Jordan was the son of Russ Jordan and Anne Jordan. He was the older brother of Rebecca "Newt" Jordan. Timmy grew up on the Hadley's Hope colony world on the planet Acheron (Weyland-Yutani designation: LV-426). Tim and Rebecca often liked to play Hide and Seek in the air ducts of the colony's main terraforming processing facility. Rebecca usually won, because she was smaller and could fit into tight spaces. Their mother did not approve of them playing in the air ducts and would scold them for it. In the year 2179, the Jordan family took a Daihotai tractor out to the crash sight of a derelict craft located some distance away from the facility. Russ and Anne went to inspect the craft, leaving Tim and Rebecca inside the tractor. When Rebecca began to get worried, Tim told her that everything would be fine. He had no idea how wrong he was. Russ was attacked by a xenomorph facehugger and was brought back to the colony's lab site. The facehugger implanted an alien embryo inside of him, that grew into a chestburster, which ultimately killed him. The chestburster grew into a full-sized xenomorph and killed Anne and Timmy. Rebecca's ability to hide in small spaces enabled her to escape and she was recovered sometime later by a team of Colonial Marines. Rebecca told Ellen Ripley how the creatures had killed her entire family. Aliens (1986); Special Edition. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by director James Cameron and screenwriters Walter Hill and David Giler. * Timmy Jordan appeared in the Special Edition version of Aliens only, and was not seen in the theatrical release. His scenes are included on home video collections of the film such as the Alien Quadrilogy. * Actor Christopher Henn is the brother of Carrie Henn, who played his sister, Rebecca Jordan, in Aliens. * In the expanded Aliens stories presented by Dark Horse Comics, it is revealed that Timmy Jordan opened fire on the Xenomorph that had emerged from his father, but was splashed with the creature's acidic blood and died. Aliens: Newt's Tale #1; June, 1992. Dark Horse Comics; Mike Richardson. See also External Links * Timmy Jordan at Xenopedia References ---- Category:2179/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies